Swear It Again
by TVIsMyDrug4
Summary: Shelby gets a new neighbor, Scott gets a surprise. *Look at word count! You are warned a good 1/4 of that word count is the letter "I" LOL!*
1. Swear It Again~Chapter 01

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 1   
  
~2011~   
  
**Shelby**   
I sneezed as I set the box down all of these boxes were filled with nothing but old papers. Spring Cleaning was rough but it had to be done. I looked through a big box coming across a small shoebox I didn't even know was there. I talked to myself "God! What the hell did I do? Just throw all my junk in boxes so I could just go through it throwing it all out?" I chuckled at myself. I usually did every time I talked to myself. I looked down at the lid on the box opening it. I saw pictures, letters and memories of a life I once knew. I couldn't believe it I thought I lost this stuff from moving a lot I was relieved I hadn't though. I chuckle looking at some of the pictures, everyone laughing and happy. I found some letters at the bottom of the box I opened one reading it.   
June 14, 2006  
Dear Shelby,   
Thanks for the birthday card it was so sweet that you remembered. I miss you a lot things are just so hectic right now. I'm still single though there is someone I'm interested in, surprisingly enough! I hope you're doing okay, I heard about your little girl being born, Sophie told me at the reunion which I'm sorry you missed also. Congrats though, you're going to be a great mom. I hope all is well, write back please. I'll write again as soon as I possibly can!   
Love,   
Daisy   
P.S. I saw Scott recently, doesn't look so good.  
  
A teardrop fell from my eye think about Daisy, I wish that I had written to everyone more often, or even thought about it. All of these people help me through the roughest time in my life Peter, Sophie, Daisy…Scott. Just thinking about him made me cry a little more, even though I forced myself to block him out no matter how hard it was. I found another letter under Daisy's opening it after drying my eyes.   
June 17, 2006   
Shelby,   
I heard about your little girl being born, I'm happy for you. I wish I'd seen you at the reunion though I miss you. I know we weren't on good terms after our last confrontation, but I hope someday we could someday be friends again. I'll miss you always I love you.   
Scott  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I put everything back in the box where I got it from, and I then came across one last picture before I closed it. I will always miss him I look at our happy faces in the picture when I stuffed it back in the box setting it down, I wonder what happened to them all the letters were about 6 years old. I walk upstairs to take a break I lay down on the couch closing my eyes a minute when everything came back to me.   
  
**Flashback**   
~2004~  
  
"Will you marry me?" I froze up I couldn't answer him. Was I even ready for marriage? I knew that I loved him and that I couldn't love anyone as much as him but could I really settle down?   
"I uh…I can't Scott" I stuttered, that was all I could say.   
"What? Why?" he asked me I didn't know the answers to.   
"I don't know Scott! I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet! Things are happening so fast."   
"What do you mean things are happening so fast? We've been together for three years, I want to be with you forever."   
I was crying now and just whispered to him "I'm sorry, I just can't I don't know how to explain it. I can't right now. Please understand."   
Scott was crying also he just turned around walking off I fell to my knees crying. It wasn't the last time we were together but it's what started it all.  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
"Mommy?" I heard a little girl's voice she looked down at me worried. I sat up not realizing that I had been crying. She looked at me worried "What's wrong mommy?" I shook my head chuckling "It's nothing sweetie, mommy just watched a sad movie earlier and I fell asleep to It." she smiled at me "Okay!" "So, how was school today?" she sat on my lap and we talked about how school was.  



	2. Swear It Again~Chapter 02

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 2   
  
**Scott**   
I sat at my desk writing checks, I hated bills. I grabbed for an envelope when I felt nothing, looking around realizing I was out of envelopes. I leaned over to the bottom drawer of the desk looking for some I pull out a whole bunch of papers going through them. "Wow, didn't realize I was such a pig!" I chuckled to myself. I found some envelopes setting some on the desk and the rest of the papers back in the drawer spotting something before closing the drawer. I picked up the picture looking at it, at her. She always was beautiful I wonder where she was now? Last thing I knew she had a baby girl and that was six years ago, was she married? Was she happy? I sighed laying my head back tired, I rubbed my eyes, throwing the picture back in the drawer. I took one of the envelopes not noticing the writing on the front I take the old letter out of it looking at it.   
  
November 2005  
Scott,   
There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I'm busy at this point in my life, I have a career and a baby inside of me to worry about please don't make this harder for me then it already is. I miss you dearly and I will always love you please know that. I love you forever.   
Shelby  
  
A single tear dropped out of my eye, I sighed leaning my head back rubbing my eyes. I stood up walking outside barefoot, looking around the neighborhood watching the kids play. I had just moved here a month ago, glad I chose a good place. I sighed walking inside throwing my shoes on, I then left the house walking down the street. A ball flew over at me I grabbed it throwing it back at one of the little girls in the yard. She smiled at me waving I chuckled. I walked to the park that was half way down the block. I crossed the street walking to the park the rest of the way. I found an empty swing sitting down on it I sat and thought.   
  
**Flashback**   
~A Week After The Big Question Was Popped~   
  
I knocked on her door she opened it letting me in. I sighed turning around looking at her "I'm sorry I over reacted."   
Shelby sighed walking towards me "I'm sorry too."   
"I just want to know one thing Shell. Why can't you being with me?" I asked, she walked towards me but didn't answer.   
I spoke up again "Why?"   
She started crying more, which was killing me inside she, looked up at me "I don't know Scott, I don't know. I just know that I can't right now."   
"Why not! We've been together for three years! We've put up with each other's problems, been there for eachother, we loved eachother…" I sat down putting my head in my hands.   
"Unless that's all we were, each other's rock." I stood up walking to her looking her in the eye. "Do you love me Shelby? Have you ever?"   
Shelby nodded "Yes I love you Scott, I always have. I don't know what's wrong with me I just can't marry you. I'm sorry."   
I didn't know what to do, this woman said she loved me but yet she didn't want to be with me.   
I turned walking out of her apartment.   
  
**End Of Flashback**   
I came out of my phase to a little girl tugging on my shirt I turn to smile at her. She giggled "Can I please use the swing?" I chuckled standing up "By all means little lady" I smiled watching her swing walking out of the park. I continued my walk around not going home quite yet. 


	3. Swear It Again~Chapter 03

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**Shelby**   
I ran into the swing area smiling that she got a swing, she waved at me I chuckled. Off in the distance I saw a tall figure, I let it slide though. I chuckled watching her jump off the swing I yelled for her "Stephanie come back here!" I ran after her a bit chuckling as she ran faster. I swooped her up in my arms "Gotcha!" she was laughing, I set her down on a bench tying her shoe back up. She went to go play with some kids. I sat back on the bench thinking, about everything.   
Back at Horizon, everyone's problems were solved. I chuckled remembering Peter & Sophie, I hoped they were happy. All of them I wonder if Daisy was still single, she never could settle down. What about Scott? Was he married? Did he move on? I wish I could see him again. Maybe I could take a trip to Horizon, that's if anyone is even there. I'll do it anyways. What if I saw him? What would I say? It's been 6 years since I've even heard from anyone. That's my own fault though, not leaving a forwarding address.   
I sighed standing up looking for Stephanie, I look around calling for her "Stephanie!" The bushes were tall so it was easy to lose someone, I heard some rustling in some bushes near me I jump opening the bushes but finding a friend of hers "Hey Billy, do you know where Stephanie went?" he nodded his head taking her to where Stephanie was hiding, she jumped out surpirisng me I smiled picking her up. "You sneak! Let's go home and eat dinner okay?" Stephanie smiled asking me "Can we eat at McDonalds please?" I chuckled pretending to think a moment. We walked out of the park after saying goodbye to her friends.   
That night when we got home I carried her up to bed, smiling down at her kissing her forehead. I walked back down to the basement picking up the shoebox taking it upstairs with me. I sighed opening it again at my desk, looking at the return address on the letters. I took out a pad or paper writing a letter.  
  
Dear Daisy,   
I'm sorry I never wrote you back, life got in the way and I moved. Somehow in the past 6 years I've seemed to forget about Horizon, thinking I lost all my memories when I moved. Thankfully cleaning out my basement told me otherwise. How are you? Still single? The last letter you sent me was sweet thank you. I wish I would've made it to the reunion I miss everyone. I hope you are well. My daughter Stephanie is 6 she's a doll. I've been thinking of going up to Horizon to take a trip. I miss you and hope to see you soon.   
Love,   
Shelby  
  
I put the letter in the envelope writing the address on it. I set it aside after setting a stamp on it also. I took the second letter setting it back in the box. Like I knew what to say to him. I turned out the lights locking the door walking up to bed. I laid down turning off my light. Sleep soon found me.  
  
**Flashback**   
~2004-January-Right Before The Proposal~   
"You know why he's with you don't you?" This skank that was supposed to be my friend, I sighed.   
"Because he loves me Corinne." She chuckled evil like "You only wish Shelby, he wants a wife, a family."   
I chuckled "I'm going to give him just that, I am in love with this man. Nothing will stop me from loving him, not even some jealous bitch like you!"   
She spoke up "I never said he wanted any of it from you. Why would he? You're old news to him, it's out with the old and on with the new."   
"Once he asks me. He hasn't yet!"   
"Yeah and you're such a prude you'll chicken out. I'm betting on it."   
With that she walked away and out of the bar we were in, I then felt a tap on my shoulder awhile later. I turn my head to see Scott smiling at me. I stand up hugging him he chuckled.   
"Hey, I was only in the bathroom. Where's Corinne?"   
I sighed, "She left. Can we just go home?" I pulled away leaning up kissing him.   
He smiled "Yeah let's go." We headed out of the bar in the parking lot he grabbed my hand pulling me back to him first kissing me deeply. "Before we go I have a surprise for you."   
I smiled "Okay." He chuckled looking into my eyes. "You know how much I love you don't you? So much I would die for you?" I chuckled.   
"Well please don't." I laid my head on his shoulder just as he whispered in my ear.   
"Will you marry me?"  
**End Of Flash Back**  
  
I sat straight up in bed, I couldn't relive it again it was too hard then and I can't go back to it. I got out of bed walking into the bathroom throwing water on my face. I dried it off walking back crawling into bed. I sighed nervous to go to sleep, why was I so stupid to believe Corinne? How could she know I would've said no? Why did I say no in the first place? I wanted to be with him forever, but the fact that I could get hurt plagued me that he could leave me for someone else. I laid back down falling asleep again. 


	4. Swear It Again~Chapter 04

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**Scott**  
  
I jogged downstairs grabbing the phone to shut it up. "Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice.   
"Is this Scott Barringer?"   
"Yes, may I ask who this is?"   
"Oh my god Scott hi! It's Juliette, Juliette Wayborne?" She said excited on the phone. Scott chuckled "Wow, never thought I'd hear from you in a million years, how's it going?" I heard her giggle a bit. "Oh well I'm trying to find everyone from Horizon, It's another reunion." I shrugged.   
"Yeah the last one was what almost six years ago? Yeah I can make it, when?" She answered quickly "It's in about a week, it's being held at Horizon even though there's new people running it now."   
"Okay I'll be there, who else have you contacted?"   
She chuckled again "Well so far I've contacted Daisy, Ezra, Auggust, Sophie, Peter and you of coarse. I still have David, Kate, and Shelby. I know the phone number for David and Kate but Shelby I haven't found yet, would you know?"   
I sighed "No I don't, thanks for letting me know about this Jules. It's nice talking to you, I'll see ya at the reunion okay."   
"Okay bye Scott!"   
I hung up the phone walking to the kitchen, I couldn't help thinking something bad happened to her. I took a soda out of the fridge opening it taking a drink. I leaned on the counter thinking more about her.  
  
**Flash Back**   
~2004-March~  
  
I hadn't seen her for three months it killed me inside when I wasn't with her. I heard a knock on my door walking over to open it. I found Shelby on the other side she was crying out her words. "I'm sorry."   
I didn't know what went on in her life the past three months but I was ready to find out. I lead her inside sitting her down on the couch with me. I asked her "What happened?"   
She looked at me "I need you Scott, before I lose you forever, before you go off and marry Corinne." I shook my head.   
"What? Where did you get it that I was marrying her? I love you!" I sat next to her holding her toll she calmed down.   
She sat up a bit "I love you, you know that right?"   
I nodded "Of coarse I do! I love you too. I would never marry someone like Corinne I don't know where she got the idea. You are the one I want to be with you and only you." I leaned over kissing her. She leaned back after the kiss ended "That's not the only thing Scott…I can't be with you."   
I stood up off the couch "What? What do you mean?" She was crying again.   
"I just can't! I wish I could." I sigh pacing now.   
"Why not?" I asked her yelling a bit. She stood up screaming "Because I'm scared! I'm scared to be with you, I'm scared to be with anyone! The worst thing is, I don't know why I'm so scared to be with someone, to be alone." She quieted down sitting back down on the couch. I walked over sitting next to her. After we were both calm I spoke up.   
"Does this mean we're…over?"   
Shelby cried a bit more and just nodded her head mumbling, "Yes." She stood up grabbing her stuff real quick, she looked back at me "I'll always love you Scott, goodbye."   
**End Of Flashback**  
  
I sighed remembering that day. Walking out to the study I picked up the phone book looking for her name. I had no work to do today so why not have a little fun. I looked around for her name, finding about 4 of the same last name two with first initial 'S'. I picked up the phone dialing the first number I saw, a man answered it "Hello?" he sounded like a gruffly man. I cleared my voice "Is Shelby there?" "No Shelby here, wrong number." The guy hung up before I could even say sorry. I shook my head chuckling trying the second number there. No one picked up the phone I was ready to hang up when I heard a voice. I pulled the phone to my ear quickly to hear a little girl's voice "Hello you have reached the Merricks, that's me and my mommy! Please leave a message after the beep!" The girls voice sped up at the end then was interrupted by someone else's I continued to listen "What are you doing Steph? Get over here!" The little girl started laughing along with what seemed to be her mom. I then heard the beep hanging up the phone immediately it was her I found Shelby.   
She seemed to be very happy she was so close yet I didn't even know where to look, there wasn't an address in the phone book. I sighed contemplating whether I should call her back, what would I say? Damn do I wish I could see her I got up walking outside to go for my walk, the walk really help me think. I thought about Shelby, she's living in the same city as him and I didn't know it until now. I wonder if I should call Juliette back letting her know I found her let her call her.   
I walked through the park spotting what seemed to be a T-ball game going on. I walked past the game chuckling. I saw a dad near by rooting on his son I chuckled "Which team is the good one?" he chuckled "The Angels are for this neighborhood and the Chipmunks are for the neighborhood across the intersection up there. See him?" He said pointing to a little boy on second base I nodded. "That's my son Billy." I chuckled "Natural Athlete?" the guy chuckled "Yeah he is. The names Bob Phillips." I chuckled shaking his hand "Scott Barringer. Nice meeting ya, go angels!" I walked a ways down passing by the Angels players. One of the kids got a good hit so everyone was screaming for her she got a home run which won the game. Her teammates ran over to her cheering for the victory. I chuckled walking away, looking back once more before leaving the park. I saw a woman run to the little girl picking her up twirling around. I looked closer to see her, shocked at whom I saw. 


	5. Swear It Again~Chapter 05

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**Shelby**  
  
I was sitting in the bleachers cheering, I chuckled watching Billy trip on the base instead of slide. I glanced over at Bob just as a man was walking away from him, I didn't see who he was though, and I waved at Bob. I started cheering for Stephanie, as she was up to bat. "Come on Steph! You can do it baby!" She hit the ball hard making it fly across the field I started screaming as she ran a home run. I ran down the bleachers as fast as I could get to her, swooping her up in my arms. "Yeah! You won!" She was smiling and laughing. I set her down as she started running around with her friends, right after I set her down I saw the man again, he was walking towards the field a bit.   
I shook my head not knowing who he was, I walked over to Bob giving him a hug. "That little girl of yours is sure a prize!" I chuckled "Well I've been practicing with her for quite some time now! Looks like the work paid off." He chuckled, I smiled couldn't help but asking. "Who was that guy I saw you talking to?" Bob shrugged "His name was Scott something. He must've been new to the neighborhood or something, he asked me what team was good." I smiled shrugging "Hmm…well what do you say we take our winners to Peter Pipers for the victory party?" Bob sighed "Sorry Shell, Can't tonight. Susan is making a big dinner, you know how she's into that psychic stuff? She predicted this win tonight." I chuckled "Well then next time we'll have to have a gamble! Hope it's good!" We then said our goodbyes.   
Stephanie ran over to me grabbing my hand. She smiled up at me "I kicked butt today didn't I!" I chuckled at her "Yeah you sure did. What a big shot you are huh?" She nodded "Yup." I laugh "Well where would little miss big shot like to eat?" She thought a moment jumping up and down. "Peter Pipers!" I unlock the door opening it for her walking around to my side getting in starting the car driving off.   
We were having a fun time eating pizza, playing games. She sighed when she asked me the question I dreaded. "Mommy where's my daddy?" I sighed afraid she was going to ask this question some day. "Why do you ask hunny?"   
She finished chewing her bite of pizza "Well Billy has a mommy and a daddy. But I only have a mommy, where's my daddy?"   
I didn't know how to answer her "Well hunny, your daddy is somewhere out there. Mommy just got scared and left him."   
"Why did you get scared mommy?" The little girl asked me I sighed. "I just did baby, I still don't know why I got scared."   
"Will I ever meet my daddy?"   
I smile slightly at her "I really don't know hun, I really don't know. I hope so though babe, I really do hope so."   
I was so happy when she dropped the subject. We soon left Peter Pipers.   
I walk into the house, Steph right in front of me. "Okay why don't you go get dressed for bed." She ran upstairs. I sighed walking over to the answering machine pressing the play button. First I heard a click then I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again. "Hi I was wondering if this was the phone number for Shelby Merrick? If it is I was wondering if you could call me, my name is Juliette Wayborne and my number is 555-3957. Thanks!" I sighed why would Juliette be calling me? How did she get my number? I looked at the clock it's not too late to call her back. I picked up the phone dialing the number it rang a few minutes until someone answered the phone.   
"Cicero residence!" The kid talked in to the phone, I chuckled hearing a lot of noise on the other end. "Hi, can I speak to Juliette please?" the kid got off the phone, I heard a woman's voice then "Hello?" "Juliette? It's Shelby." I smiled a bit when she was cheering slightly. "Oh my gosh I'm so glad I finally found you!" I chuckled   
"Yeah calm down Jules what did you want to talk to me about?"   
"The reunion in a week, it's almost been ten years since the last one. I wish I would've seen you there, hope your little girl is doing good." I chuckled "Yeah she's great, she's six now."   
"Why did you move so suddenly? Without even leaving an address."   
I sighed "I just had to go, listen I think I'm going to come to this reunion. I've been thinking about Horizon a lot lately."   
I heard her cheer a bit "Thank you, you're the second person today who said they'll come!" I got curious for some reason. "Who else have you converted so far?"   
I heard her chuckle "Oh I've basically converted everyone, except for David. He's the last one."   
"Oh, well I'll be there Jules. You can count me in this time."   
"Oh that's great! I'll see you then!"   
We then hung up I walked upstairs to check on Stephanie. She was passed out in her bed I walked over covering her up a bit more. What an angel I had, I was so blessed when she was born.   
I walked outside to get a breath of fresh air, sitting down on the front steps. I sighed looking up at the sky think of the reunion, what would I say to them? So much has happened in my life that I don't know where to start. Why did I tell her I would come? And Stephanie? How would I explain my past to her? I wish I knew the answers to all of my questions. I was pulled away from my thoughts when I heard a voice behind me "Nice night for star gazing." I flip my head around to see him. 


	6. Swear It Again~Chapter 06

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 6  
  
**Shelby**  
  
I sighed "How you doing Bob? Have a nice dinner?" He sat down next to me, we were good friends and our children played together. He was a decent 35 year old man, his wife Susan was nuts though. "Yeah it was nice. What brings you out here?" he asked me, I sighed, "Just thinking. What about you?" he chuckled "Susan is playing her yoga music through out the house. I don't really care for it so I came out for some peace and quiet. Nice night though, this neighborhood has sure gone somewhere." I chuckled "Yeah I guess."   
He looked at me worried "Shelby you know how you're like a sister to me right? I've been you next door neighbor for 5 years now, you can tell me anything."   
I chuckle a bit "I've just been thinking about my past a lot lately. You remember when I told you about a school I went to called Horizon?"   
He nodded "Yeah I helped you while you frantically searched for all your stuff from it."   
I smiled "I found it all cleaning out the basement."   
"That's very good, I'm happy for you! But there's something else to it isn't there?"   
I smile a bit "You've been hanging around me too long. I went through the stuff reading old letters and looking at pictures. Thinking of these people, and then out of the blue today someone called me. Inviting me to a reunion, it's like been 10 years since I've been back there. I am just trying to think of what I will say to them, what do I say to Stephanie? She asked about her father today."   
"What did you tell her about her father?" he asked.   
"I told her that mommy got scared of her father and ran away. That's the best way I could explain it, but how do I tell her about my past?" I laid my head in my hands crying a bit.   
He patted my back "Shelby, you're doing the right thing. The best way to explain your past to Steph is when you go to the reunion tell her that you're going to your old school to see your old friends. How long haven't you talked to them?"   
I sighed looking straight out into thin air "Besides the girl who called me today, I last talked to them 6 years ago, in letters. And I wrote a letter to my friend Daisy last night. I tried to write a letter to my ex-boyfriend but didn't know what to say." He sighed "I don't know what to tell you Shell, do you want to talk to your ex? How did it end with him?"   
I chuckle "Well he was the love of my life. My rock, my everything." I chuckled at my own words.   
"One time he just looked at me and said 'I swear that I will never leave you' the bad thing is I left him."   
"That bites. Why did you leave him?" I chuckled at him ignoring the question changing the subject. "You're starting to sound like the kids!" we both laughed.   
"I think you should maybe look him up, it wouldn't hurt would it?"   
We started standing up to go home "I don't know he probably wouldn't be listed here."   
Bob chuckled "Worth a try! What was his name again?"   
I smiled "Always fiddling with the computer. His name's Scott…Scott Barringer."   
Bob smiled shrugging "I'll see what I can do!" He then walked home.   
I sighed walking inside and going up to bed.  
  
**Flashback**   
~October-2005~  
  
It had been over a year since I had seen him not very happy about it. Throwing myself in my work at becoming a lawyer. I got up to leave the little donut shop I was at walking straight into someone. I back up a bit "I'm sorry." I heard him then.   
"Don't be." I look up to see Scott I smile slightly. "Hey"   
He sighed "Hey"   
I sigh not knowing what to say, "Do you want to sit down and talk?" I asked him. I could tell he was contemplating whether or not too. He sighed "Sure why not."   
We were sitting down, I sighed. "How are you?"   
He chuckled "I'm doing alright I guess. What about you?"   
"I'm fine, did you hear about the reunion coming up? It's like next year in May or something." I took a sip of my coffee then hearing his question.   
"You going?"   
I stir my coffee around a bit "I was sure planning on it, figured it would be fun to see everyone. You and Daisy are the only ones I talk to really."   
"Yeah, well I have to get going Shell. I'll see you at the reunion." He said getting up. I got up minutes after he did and followed him home.   
He wasn't far ahead of me I got to his apartment following him up to his apartment. Minutes after he closed the door I knocked on it. He opened it.   
I walked in a bit "Scott, please don't run from me."   
He opened the door a little more letting me in. He turned to look at me. "Who said I was running?"   
"I thought we could be friends again, what we break up and it's goodbye forever? We're never supposed to be friends again?" I asked simply, trying not to let it get to me.   
"I can't Shell! It might be easy for you but it's not for me. How am I supposed to look at you without missing what we had."   
I walked closer to him "I can't do it either! It's killing me inside Scott every time I see you I miss you even more. No matter how hard I try to forget you I can't, I love you too much."   
He looked down at me "Shell, I can't fight the way I feel for you. That's why I can't be around you, every time I look at you I see what we had, what we could still have." He leaned down kissing me I kissed him back. He then led me into the bedroom.   
**End Of Flashback**   
I had woken myself up early the next morning I looked at the clock 5:30. I sighed sitting down at my desk writing a letter.  
  
Scott,   
I'm sorry you haven't heard from me in awhile. I moved, in the move I thought I lost all my memories. Spring-cleaning paid off I guess when it turned out I didn't. I hope you're doing well. I have a little girl she's a beautiful, energetic 6 year old. Did you hear about the reunion? I'm definitely coming to this one bringing Stephanie with me that am what I named her, Steph for short.   
I don't know how to say this Scott I know for well that our last confrontation was terrible also. I miss you I know that Stephanie was a shock to everyone including myself. I'm glad you understood though. Please don't hold it against me for not writing I had a good reason for it all. I love you always.   
Shelby   
  
I sat there looking at the letter I have no idea whether or not to send it. I sighed walking out into the kitchen, then upstairs to get dressed and start the day. 


	7. Swear It Again~Chapter 07

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 7  
  
**Scott**  
I walked home, walking inside the house. I picked up the phone dialing Juliette's number she left with me. I heard someone answer real quickly. "Hey Juliette?" I heard a guys voice "No she's not here right now, how can I help ya?" he asked. I sighed "I called to talk to her about a reunion that's coming up, she'd know what I'm talking about."  
"Who is this?" he asked me.   
I shrug "My name is Scott Barringer."  
"Scott? Wow long time no talk, it's me Auggust."  
I chuckled "Wow, so you and Jules tied the knot."  
I heard him chuckle "Yeah well it took us a few years but we finally got here. So you're coming to the reunion?"  
I chuckle myself "Yeah I'm coming to the reunion, Jules said she couldn't find some people to contact. Did she find anyone yet?"  
"Well I thought she had contacted everyone, nope she has a list right here. She hasn't contacted Shelby or David."  
I sigh think of how I'm going to say this "I found her, Shelby I mean."  
"Really man? What her number and as soon as Jules walks in I'll tell her to call her."  
I continued to give him her phone number then said bye hanging up.  
  
I stretched out, I look around having nothing to do. Sitting back relaxing thinking of last years reunion.  
  
**Flashback**  
~May-2006~  
  
I walked into the old school following the signs to where the reunion was being held. I looked around at people I knew I saw a tall figure walking towards me. I smiled at Peter shaking his hand.  
"Scott it's great that you're here."  
"Yeah."   
I mingled for a little while with everyone. I leaned up against a table when Daisy walked over standing next to me. "Where's Shelby?"  
"You tell me." I walked away from her. I stood next to Sophie talking to her when Daisy came up "Sophie did you call Shelby about this?"  
"Oh yeah! I did I forgot to tell you, Shelby had her baby a little girl!" Sophie said excited a bit, her and Daisy talked about it. I sighed setting down my punch walking out of the room. Daisy followed me. I sighed falling to the floor she walked in sitting down next to me. I started rambling.  
"She could've been mine Daisy. They should've been mine, but they're not. I tried so hard to help her whenever I could and she just pushed me away." I laid my head back.  
"Scott, Shelby was always very independent. She probably thinks 'Ok I can take care of this little girl all by myself I don't need any help from anyone. You have to let her go and move on."  
I stood up raising my voice a bit. "I can't move on! And I…I just let her go without going after her! I'm not just going to go ahead and forget her like nothing ever happened between us. She is the love of my life! I will get her back someday!" I then stormed out of the room.  
A month later I wrote Shelby a letter but I was upset I never got anything back.  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
I sighed, wondering why she left. What went wrong? I walked upstairs packing up a bag for the reunion. I walked downstairs and outside checking my mail. I look around, it was now dark and the stars were out. I saw a car drive down the street parking in front of a house a ways down. The same woman from the park got out, I walked closer a bit to get a closer look. The little girl ran up to the door, they then vanished inside of the house. I didn't know what to think? Was I going crazy? I shook my head walking back inside.  
  
~Two Days Until The Reunion~  
  
I chuckled on my afternoon walk I was actually pretty excited about the reunion. I walked by the park spotting the guy I had met before Bob. I smile at him waving a bit, he jogged over to me letting the two kids he was playing ball with play around a minute. "Hey there! Scott right?" I smiled a bit shaking his hand "Right."   
He chuckled "You're new here aren't ya?" he asked me I nodded.  
"Yeah I moved here about two months ago." I replied.  
"I've seen ya around. What do you think of it so far?"  
I shrugged "It's nice a very friendly neighborhood."  
"Yeah it is a very great neighborhood, have you met any other neighbors yet?"   
I shook my head "Not really, I've actually been working a lot. It wasn't until a week ago that I started taking walks around. Those two of the Angels?" I heard him chuckle as I looked over at the kids throwing the ball back and forth.  
"The best of them, my son Billy and that's his best friend Stephanie. I'm watching her until her mom comes to pick her up." I nodded. "Cute kids."  
We then heard a horn honk and Stephanie yelled at Bob.   
"My mom's here Bob! I'll see you before I leave I promise!" She ran off towards the car hoping in. The car drove off.  
  
I checked my mail when I got home I found a forwarded letter but no name on the return address not really paying much attention to it. I walked inside setting the rest of the mail down opening it I read the letter very quick. I sat down replying to the letter. I was going to send it the next day before I left. 


	8. Swear It Again~Chapter 08

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**Shelby**  
I drove up to the park honking the horn I had been running around like a chicken getting packed for the trip. I heard Steph yell at Bob I chuckled waving at him out the window, I squinted my eyes to see whom he was talking to but didn't get a good look they were too far away. Stephanie got in the car. "Do I really have to go?"  
I chuckle "It'll be fun, don't you want to meet all of mommy's old friends?"  
She whined a little bit "But I'm gonna miss a game mom! I'm gonna miss the Phillips too!"  
I giggled, "Want some cheese with that whine? It's going to be fun Steph you'll be back in time for playoffs, and Billy's not going anywhere! You're missing today's game but we'll be back by tomorrows game okay?" I heard her giggle a bit.  
"Okay fine!"  
  
I had decided to send the letter to Scott after all, I sent it right after I wrote it. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but I was going to see him anyway. When we got home I gave her a bath then we went to bed. I lay in bed worried about what was going to happen at the reunion anyway. I thought about the last time I saw him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
~November-2005~  
  
I walked up to his apartment knocking on the door he smiled opening it kissing me. How was I supposed to do this? I smiled kissing him back. He led me inside while he went to finish getting dressed to go out. I sat on his bed waiting for him but talking to him. "Scott?"  
He called back out at me "Yeah?"  
I sighed, "I need to talk to you." I was holding my tears in the best I could. He walked out of the bathroom sitting behind me on the bed. I could tell he was worried "What's wrong?"  
I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." I then looked up at him surprisingly enough he was smiling a bit.  
"Pregnant really?" He asked to be positive. I nodded my head feeling his hands rub over my stomach kissing my shoulder whispering in my ear. "That's a baby inside of you!"  
"Yeah." I smiled a bit thinking maybe it could work, but my doubt got the best of me. I stood up walking out of the room he followed me, I frowned again.   
"Shell what's wrong? This is the greatest thing to happen to us! And to make it all official, Shelby I swear that I will never leave you. Will you marry me?"   
I felt my tears pouring out now and just busted "It's not your Scott!"  
He backed away from me a bit "What?" I brushed my hair away from my face.  
"The baby is not yours." He started choking out his words a bit "What do you mean it's not mine?"  
I sighed saying the only thing I could say, "I'm sorry! It's my ex's."  
"I'm sorry too, ya know? I don't care whose baby it is I can raise it as my own! I love you. I just swore that I wouldn't leave you, please don't push me away let me help."  
I shook my head looking up at him "I can't I have to do this on my own."  
I headed out of the apartment hearing him one last time "I love you Shelby."  
I turned looking at him "I love you too believe me I do. Goodbye." I walked out.  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
I turned off the alarm that was blaring with music getting out of bed. I got dressed walking downstairs loading up my mini-truck. I glanced around there was a mist this morning that felt good. I smiled a bit taking a deep breathe, something caught my eye down the street. I saw a guy throwing something in a jeep then jumping in himself, he drove off towards the other end of the street. I shrugged thinking it's just a neighbor. I walked inside to wake up Stephanie for the trip, we walked over to Bob's house saying goodbye, then left.   
  
I got on the highway looking around at the trees I was surprised to see that it was only a 2 hour drive. I chuckled watching Stephanie look around she looked up at me "This is where you went to school?"  
I chuckled nodding "Yup, see these mountains? I climbed some of them too, hiked over the forest a lot."  
"The forest is scary though! What if a bear had eaten you! What if you fell off the mountain?" she asked me showing her shock.  
I laughed, "Well if I had fallen or got eaten by a bear would I or even you be here right now?"  
She shook her head smiling "I guess not!"  
  
I chuckled as I parked the truck looking around at the parked cars there. I grabbed Steph's bags and mine we didn't really pack much it was only for a weekend. I took her hand walking down the gravel path, I felt her tug on my hand "Look mom! I saw a chipmunk!" I chuckled.  
  
I walked into the lobby looking around I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around to see whom it was I smiled a bit. 


	9. Swear It Again~Chapter 09

Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 9   
  
**Scott**   
  
I got up early to leave I checked the oil in my jeep and threw my bag in the back. I hopped in the car pulling out of the driveway. I adjusted the mirror when something in it caught my eye. I turned my head to see her packing her car glancing in my direction I chuckled driving off in the other direction.   
  
  
  
I arrived at Horizon walking in the lobby looking around. I heard my name being called "Scott?" I flipped my head around smiling at whom was walking towards me "Hey Ezra. Long time no see."   
  
He chuckled, giving me a quick hug. "Yeah it is how've you been?"   
  
I sighed, "Good, I've been good. What about you?" He chuckled walking away a bit bringing a woman back over with him she was holding a baby. "Scott, I would like you to meet my wife Celine, and this little guy that she's holding is Richard."   
  
I smiled at him "That's great, I'm happy for you man."   
  
"Come on with us, I found out where the reunion is being held at." I walked along with him.   
  
  
I walked into the room looking around, noticing a few people I knew. I smiled at Sophie who was walking towards me she gave me a hug. "I'm so glad you came."   
  
I smiled a bit "Where's Peter?" I heard him behind Sophie "Where do you think?"   
  
I chuckled giving him a hug.   
  
Peter chuckled "I'm going to go see who else is here." Peter walked out of the room. I stayed there talking to people Sophie chuckled talking to everyone "Okay I know that this is a reunion thing and all that's why there's going to be a better one tonight in the gym. You don't have to dress formal, but nice please." Everyone chuckled at her.   
  
**Shelby**   
  
I smiled hugging her, "It's good to see you Daisy."   
  
I heard her chuckle backing away looking at me "Look at you! All grown up and everything."   
  
I chuckled "I could say the same for you."   
  
We both chuckled and started talking she smiled "I got your letter, thank you for writing even though it's been a long time. I would've wrote back, but I figured you would've come."   
  
I smiled "Thanks, well Daisy I would like you to meet my daughter Stephanie!" I motioned to Steph who blushed a bit. Daisy held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Stephanie, how old are you?"   
  
She chuckled holding up six fingers. Stephanie went to sit down on the couch I kept an eye on her.   
  
"My god Shell she looks exactly like you." I chuckle "Thanks." I never thought she looked like me she always looked like her father.   
  
We continued to sit there and talk for a moment I smiled when I saw a familiar face stroll towards us. "Hey Peter." I gave him a hug. "Can I talk to you?" he nodded.   
  
Daisy offered to take Stephanie for a moment to let Peter and I talk. Stephanie smiled as Daisy sat down next to her, they started talking about who knows what. Peter chuckled as we walked into his old office "What's up?" I sighed sitting down.   
  
"I almost didn't come." Telling him. He sighed "Why?"   
  
I chuckled "I don't know, I haven't seen some of these people in 10 years, others in 6 years. What do I say to them?"   
  
"The truth would help. I don't know what to tell you Shell you seem to be very happy. Your little girl is beautiful."   
  
"Thanks I was scared to bring her too, wondering how I tell my 6 year old about my past?"   
  
He sat down at the desk "Well it seems like you told her that you were coming to see all of your old friends, isn't that right?"   
  
I nodded "Yeah I guess she can find out details when she's older." I smiled softly.   
  
**Scott**   
  
I had slipped out of the room walking back out in the lobby. I saw Daisy sitting on the couch talking to someone I walked over chuckling "Daisy?" She looked up smiling a bit "Hey Scott."   
  
She stood up giving me a small hug I looked down at whom she was talking to find Stephanie. I smile "Who's your friend?" Daisy chuckled   
  
"Her names Stephanie, she's Shelby's little girl." The little girl looked up at me smiling. "Hey I know you! You're Bob's friend!"   
  
I chuckled "You're right I am, and you're a very good ball player."   
  
I look over at Daisy to see her questioning face I shrugged "I live down the street from her." I held my finger up to her lips for her to be quiet.   
  
"What you mean Shelby doesn't know that you live down the street from her?"   
  
I nodded "Yes and I would prefer if you would keep quiet about it."   
  
Daisy sighed, I asked her a question "Where is she?"   
  
"She's off talking to Peter."   
  
I smile walking off after saying goodbye. It was now or never that I see her.   
  
  
  
Walking up to Peter's old office hearing part of their conversation, I sighed listening to it.   
  
I walked back out to the lobby to find Daisy looking around. I chuckle "Lose something?"   
  
"Yeah Stephanie, she was here one minute and gone the next." I chuckled then helped her look around for the little girl. I turned the corner, bumping smack into her, I squat down. "Hi there." She smiled "Hi!"   
  
I chuckle at her "What's your name again?"   
  
She blushed and giggled she was definitely Shelby's little girl. "Stephanie." She said quietly.   
  
"Well Stephanie, you know how I'm a friend of Bob's? I'm also an old friend of your mom's. But we can't tell mommy that I'm a friend of Bob's or that I live by you okay?"   
  
She smiled nodding "Okay!"   
  
I chuckled "Okay I'm going to take you to find your mom now." She grabbed my hand walking with me.   
  
**Shelby**   
  
I smiled feeling better that I got it out in the open, Peter talked to me just like he used to when I was here. I walked out to the lobby with Peter looking for Daisy. She walked up to me I got worried a bit "Where's Stephanie?"   
  
Daisy shook her head "The sneak? We were sitting on the couch and I leaned over to the other side of the couch grabbing a piece of candy for her. When I went back she was gone."   
  
"Oh god. Don't worry Daisy hide and seek is her favorite game." I sighed. Daisy chuckled.   
  
"Well she must've found a good hiding place because I can't find her."   
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose when I heard a voice "Did someone lose this?" I turned around looking at him.   
  



	10. Swear It Again~Chapter 10

Swear It Again  
Chapter 10   
  
**Shelby**   
  
Stephanie ran over to me, I knelt down giving her a hug tickling her a bit "You! What did I tell you about running off like that! I didn't have Billy to find you this time." The little girl smiled "Scott found me he's nice mommy!" I smiled. Daisy spoke up "Peter! Why don't you and me go introduce Stephanie to Sophie?" Peter agreed.   
  
I talked to Stephanie before she left with them "Steph you be good. No running off." They then left.   
  
I turned to look at him "Hey Scott it's been a long time."   
  
He nodded his head smiling slightly "Yeah it has. You look good Shell it's good to see you. Your daughter she's beautiful. Looks just like you."   
  
I smiled a bit "Thanks, it's good to see you too. I sent you a letter a few days ago. I don't know if you got it or not."   
  
He shrugged "I wrote back to you but you probably won't get it till you get back, I sent the letter out when I left."   
  
"Oh..."there was a moment of silence between us. I finally broke it.   
  
"Scott?"   
  
He looked up at me I knew I had his attention. I look up into his eyes "Why didn't you ever say goodbye?"  
  
  
**Scott**   
  
I knew the answer to this question I saw the tears welding up in her eyes "Guess you never gave me a reason to." With that I walked away, I couldn't stand there and talk like strangers.   
  
  
  
Night soon came I walked into the party looking around. I talked to a few people I felt my hand being tugged on. I turn around looking down to see Stephanie smiling at me, I knelt down asking her "Can I help you?" she giggled.   
  
"I can't find my mom, there's too many people here and I can't find Daisy either." I chuckle "I'll find her for you."   
  
I stand up as she grabbed my hand walking around the room looking for Shelby. I found Daisy instead.   
  
"Have you seen Shelby?" She shook her head.   
  
"I think she's over by the refreshments, I'll take Stephanie." She took Steph's hand walking off I sighed walking over to the refreshments. I looked for Shelby she tapped me on my shoulder. "Have you seen Steph?"   
  
It was the first time I saw her that night, even after 6 years she was the most beautiful woman to me. I laughed a bit.   
  
"Yeah she found me looking for you or Daisy I then found Daisy and she took her."   
  
She sighed, "That's good. Stephanie likes Daisy a lot, they get along well for perfect strangers!"   
  
I smiled a bit agreeing with her I then sighed as we were yet again in an uncomfortable silence. "Do you wanna dance?" I asked her motioning to the group that was dancing in the middle.   
  
  
  
**Narrator**   
  
Shelby smiled a bit when he asked her. She nodded her head "I would like that." He led her to the dance floor they started dancing. Shelby laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes loving being in his arms Scott felt the same way.   
  
I wanna know  
who ever told you I was letting go  
of the only joy that I have ever known  
girl, they're lying  
  
Just look around  
and all of the people that we used to know  
have just given up, they wanna let it go  
but we're still trying  
  
Scott chuckled a bit Shelby glanced at him the best she could. "What's so funny?" she asked, he pulled back smiling slightly "After all these years you're still the most beautiful woman I know, I almost have to forget who I'm holding."  
  
Shelby laid her head back on his shoulder whispering, "I almost have to forget whose holding me."  
  
  
So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
just you and I  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again  
  
some people say  
that everything has got its place in time  
even the day must give way to the night  
but I'm not buying  
cause in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
and if you see how beautiful you are to me  
you'll know I'm not lying  
  
  
  
Shelby giggled Scott followed her gaze to where Stephanie was dancing around with Peter. Scott smiled "When I met her earlier she just giggled and it reminded me of you." Shelby sighed "She's actually nothing like me...she reminds me more of my ex, of you." She whispered, Scott pulled away looking at her questionably.  
  
Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
but even if we try  
there are something's in this life won't be denied  
won't be denied  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cause I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cause I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
  
  
  
Scott didn't wait for an explanation walking out of the party. Shelby ran after him. She found him outside "Scott, please talk to me." He looked up to the sky then to her.  
  
"What do you want me to say Shell?" He turned around walking towards her slowly. "Do you want me to forgive you? For running and not even tell me why, for lying to me? Or do you just want me to say goodbye?"  
  
Tears were streaming down Shelby's face looking up at him "Oh that's great, do you even know how all of this has hurt me?"  
  
"No Shelby I guess I don't know how it's hurt you. You never told me! How could you do it?" he sighed continuing.  
  
"How could you tell someone you love them and then walk right out on them?"  
  
  
The more I know of you, is the more I know I love you,  
and the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
and the more that you love me, the more that I know  
oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
gotta let you know  
that I   
  
Shelby sighed "I got scared Scott you know that." Scott threw his hands in the air. "You got scared! Like that's supposed to make up for it? You knew I would never hurt you I swore to you that I wouldn't, but you ran anyway. I swore to you that I would die for you and that I would never leave you. I still swear it to you and I'll swear it again and again until I know you've heard it, because I love you I have never stopped loving you and I never will!"  
  
"It wasn't like that Scott! You obviously don't understand. I didn't want to face the reality that I could be with someone forever. I don't live in fear of life anymore though Scott. I love you and I will never stop loving you I never have. I swear that I will never say goodbye again. I'm not running from anything anymore, but if you think it is goodbye I want to hear? Say it now please."  
  
Scott looked at her bluntly in the eye. "Goodbye Shelby" He then turned around walking off.  
  
  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye (I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
cause I never wanna see you cry (I never wanna see you cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I (swear it all over again, and I)  
I'm never gonna treat you bad (I never wanna treat you bad)  
cause I never wanna see you sad (I never gonna see you sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain (oh no, oh no)  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again  
all over again   
  
Shelby fell to the ground crying watching him go. Scott walked up getting in his car breaking down hitting the steering wheel.  
  
And I swear it all over again   



	11. Swear It Again~Chapter 11

Here ya go! It's all up finally! I was having soo much trouble with the   
website and all and here ya go finally. this story is coming to an end, i'm   
sorry to say the Chapter 12 is the last chapter, i hope you like this   
chapter!! Here it is Enjoy! Let me know what you think!  
  
Karen  
"I know that I have true friends somewhere it's just finding them is the   
problem"~Me   
"We're not girls man, we're profoundly disfunctional adolescents." ~Shelby  
Karen's Fun Page!   
The Higher Ground   
Journal (FanFic Archive)  
Peace Love & God!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 11  
  
**Shelby**  
I walked back inside to find a dead party most of the people had gone   
back into town to the hotel nearby. I walk over to Daisy smiling a bit seeing   
Stephanie's head on her lap sleeping. "Do you want me to move her?"  
Daisy smiled "It's alright I can, she's such a sweetie. If I were the   
motherly type I'd have one just like her."  
I smiled as Daisy laid her on a couch in the lodge nearby we sat down to   
talk. She took a sip of her coffee. "So what happened?" She asked me.  
I sighed, "It's over. He doesn't want anything to do with me. And you know   
what I can't blame him."  
"Why not?" she asked I shook my head a bit, "I was always the one leaving,   
saying goodbye. Like when he asked me to marry him, when I found out I was   
pregnant. All of those times though not once did he say goodbye back. He   
never said goodbye until tonight, it just hurts that he waited to say   
goodbye."  
Daisy asked me "Why did you get so scared of him in the first place Shell? I   
think I'd understand the first time you had your doubts after someone told   
you something like that and you got cold feet. Why the second time though? At   
the last reunion I asked him where you were, he was cold. I then found out   
you had Steph the same time he did. He left, but I went to look for him.   
When I found him he was a mess and broke down. All because you pushed him   
away, he was blaming himself for not going after you."  
We kept our voices down I was crying a bit "I was scared of what would   
happen. I was not ready for marriage or even a baby. I know I could've   
gotten help from Scott but I wasn't going to say 'Hey I'm a package deal now,   
take me and my baby or take non.' So I backed out, I finished school, moved,   
got a life. Did I look back? Of coarse I did, it was hard for me because   
every time I looked at that little girl I saw him, I had to block him out. I   
don't even remember how many times I broke down, my neighbor Bob and his wife   
Susan helped me out the best they could. I finally got through it until I   
found all my memories I had lost and everything came flooding back to me."  
Daisy handed me a box of Kleenex, I wiped my eyes looking up at her "How did   
I make my life such a wreck?"  
She leaned over holding my hand "That's the way life is Shell." She sat up   
grabbing a glass pouring some soda in it.  
"Tell me, is the glass empty or full?" I sighed speaking the words the best I   
could "Half empty." I sat there breaking down Daisy hugged me comforting me.  
  
**Scott**  
The next day I went back to Horizon to say goodbye to everyone. I   
chuckled walking over to Daisy she smiled "Well see you at the next reunion."   
I smiled "Yeah sure count on it." I gave her a small hug.   
Stephanie ran up jumping in Daisy's arms "I'm going to miss you Daisy!" Daisy   
hugged her tight you could tell she was touched. "I'm going to miss you too   
kiddo! You take care of your mom for me okay? I'll come visit when I can, I   
promise." Stephanie nodded and turned to look at me. "I'll see ya around   
Scott!" I knelt down to her. "I'll see you later Stephanie." She leaned over   
giving me a hug bringing tears to my eyes I smiled. She giggled "Thanks for   
finding me! Mommy didn't need Billy at all!"  
I laughed a bit "Your welcome, I hope you do well in the game okay?" She   
giggled nodding. I heard Shelby call for her. "Stephanie! We have to get   
going if we want to make it to your game!" she smiled at her, the little girl   
jumped up and down running up to the car. Shelby stood right in front of me   
after saying bye to Daisy, I sigh "Guess I'll see you at the next reunion?"  
She nodded "Yeah I guess." She looked up at me "I'm sorry."  
I sighed, "I'm sorry too." She leaned up giving me a hug I held onto her   
tight a tear falling out of my eye. She then backed up walking up the gravel   
path towards her car.  
  
**Shelby**  
I sighed as I got in the car, making sure Steph was strapped in then   
started the drive waving to everyone I saw on the way out. I had tears in my   
eyes Stephanie looked at me strangely "Mommy why are you crying?" She sounded   
worried.   
I shook my head a bit "I'm just sad because I'm going to miss them hun. Mommy   
doesn't do well with goodbye's."  
  
We got into our neighborhood I drove down the street. I smiled because   
she had a minute to change into her team's outfit I walked over to the   
mailbox grabbing the stack of mail sticking it in my purse. She ran jumping   
into the car we drove to the park. I parked the car, she ran to tell the team   
she was back in time. They were happy to have her back. I walked over to   
where I saw Bob and Susan smiling at them. They greeted me and we sat down to   
watch the game.   
  
Throughout the game while the other team was up to bat I read my mail,   
bills, brochures, magazines, and ad's. I was only gone a day and a half. I   
chuckled finally when I came across something that wasn't any of those. There   
wasn't a return address on it only a name. I sighed getting ready to open it   
when a whistle from the umpire snapped me out of it, I stuffed my mail back   
into my purse. I stuck the letter in my back pocket getting up to see what   
was going on, it was a foul ball. I sat back striking up a conversation with   
Susan about her predictions for this game.  
  
**Scott**  
I had left Horizon shortly after Shelby I finally arrived back at home. I   
got my mail real quick sifting through it, nothing important. Getting back   
in my jeep driving down by the park I spotted her she was reading her mail. I   
smiled hoping she'd get the letter I sent her soon. I chuckled talking to   
myself "Time to get you back Shelby Merrick." I then drove home.  



	12. Swear It Again~Chapter 12 *The End*

Well I've been up to alot, changing my E-mail! And getting this up here! Sadly my little tale has come to an end!! This is actually hard for me because it's the first story I've finished that's not a movie fic!! I truly do hope you like this!! Though I am a bit discouraged since I didn't get that much feedback from the last chapter!!  
I want to thank everyone who made this story possible!! Mostly everyone who sent feedback Thank you soo much!! Please let me know what you think!! Some of this last part might be a bit corny!! Please let me know though!! Okay here's the fic I'm shutting up now!!  
  
Karen  
Backchapters @ www.geocities.com/snoopygrl1983/ &   
www.geocities.com/snoopygrl1983/THGJournal.htm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Swear It Again  
  
Chapter 12  
  
**Shelby**  
I sighed as I finally got home I was exhausted  
carrying a sleeping 6 yr old. I chuckled at her she  
was all grungy from playing and had a pizza face. I  
carried her up getting her dressed for bed. I walked  
back downstairs looking for something to eat. I  
sighed sitting down, feeling the corner of the  
envelope poking me. I took out the letter reading it.  
  
Shelby,  
It has been long you're probably not going  
to get this until after the reunion anyway. How's  
Stephanie? I'll give you this, she's as beautiful as  
you, know that for a fact. I don't know what will go  
on at the reunion since I'm only leaving for there  
tomorrow morning. Please know that I will love you  
forever no matter what. My offer still stands will  
you marry me? I would never hurt you or Steph, I'll  
swear it again and as many times as you'd like. Please  
let me know Shelby.   
Love always and forever,  
Scott  
  
P.S. I live across the street Shell!  
  
**Narrator**  
Shelby read the last part of the letter, she had been  
crying through the whole thing. Shocked she stood up  
picking up the phone she heard him answer "Bob? Could  
you come over and keep and eye on Steph please?"  
Hearing him chuckle. She grabbed her jacket as it had  
started to rain outside running outside getting wet.  
Bob came over to her with a worried expression on his  
face "What's wrong?"  
Shelby talked frantically "Which house is Scott's?"  
Bob smiled a bit "That one." He said pointing to a  
house down the street. Shelby smiled through her tears  
giving Bob a peck on the cheek then running down the  
street to his house. Bob laughed watching her go.  
She knocked on the door but got no answer, she then  
started banging on the door "Scott!!" She then fell  
down on the step crying.   
  
Shelby walked back across the street to her house, she  
wiped her tears away soaking wet from the rain.  
Walking inside closing the door "Bob? He wasn't home I  
blew it-" She got caught off guard turning into her  
living room. Scott sat there in a chair smiling a bit  
Shelby fainted.  
  
~*~*~Dreaming of different flashbacks~*~*~  
  
Scott, "You know how much I love you don't you? So  
much I would die for you?"  
"...You are the one I want to be with you and only  
you."  
"Shell, I can't fight the way I feel for you. That's  
why I can't be around you, every time I look at you I  
see what we had, what we could still have."  
"Shelby I swear that I will never leave you"I don't  
care whose baby it is I can raise it as my own! I love  
you. I just swore that I wouldn't leave you, please  
don't push me away let me help."  
Stephanie, "Mommy where's my daddy?"  
Shelby, "Why didn't you ever say goodbye?"  
Scott, "Guess you never gave me a reason to."  
"...I swore to you that I would die for you and that I  
would never leave you. I still swear it to you and  
I'll swear it again and again until I know you've  
heard it, because I love you I have never stopped  
loving you and I never will!"  
Shelby, "...I'm not running from anything anymore, but  
if you think it is goodbye I want to hear? Say it now  
please."  
Scott, "Goodbye Shelby"  
~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm never gonna say goodbye, cause I never wanna see  
you cry, I swore to you my love would remain and I'll  
swear it all over again." Scott was singing to her,  
her eyes fluttered open to look up into his. He  
smiled "Hey, have a nice sleep?" Shelby just looked up  
at him still shocked a bit "I think I'm still  
dreaming...you're here." She reached up touching his  
cheek to make sure he was real.  
Scott smiled a bit holding her hand "You didn't really  
think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"  
Shelby shook her head smiling a bit "I'm sorry for  
everything Scott"  
"I am too...I love you Shelby. I'm never going to hurt  
you or leave you, I swear forever."  
Shelby smiled "I think I'm the one who should swear  
that, I do. I love you Scott, without you I'm  
nothing."  
She then leaned up kissing him he kissed back a bit.  
Shelby pulled back smiling a bit "If you're not too  
busy, will you marry me?" Scott chuckled. "You don't  
even have to ask." They then started kissing again  
until they were interrupted by a little voice. "Mommy  
I can't sleep." A sleepy Stephanie walked out to them  
in the living room. They turned to look at her then to  
eachother smiling.  
  
**A Month Later**  
  
There are something's in this life won't be denied   
won't be denied   
  
The late spring early summer air flew all around.  
Shelby walked with Bob down the isle smiling up ahead  
at Scott. They finally met, Daisy smiled standing  
next to Stephanie as Shelby's matron of honor. Ezra  
and Auggie stood behind Scott as they said their vows.  
They kissed when they were pronounced husband and  
wife and the whole room cheered.  
  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know   
oh that I'm never gonna let you go   
gotta let you know  
that I   
  
  
They walked together back down the isle on their way  
out, Stephanie jumped into Scott's arms "Daddy!" He  
chuckled catching her smiling at Shelby. She smiled  
back leaning over giving him a kiss in which he  
returned. Stephanie giggled at them they got into a  
bit of a group family hug. Everyone was hugging and  
congratulating them. They chuckled kissing again the  
first moment they had. Shelby smiled whispering to him  
"Will you swear it?" Scott laughed a bit looking in  
her eyes "I'll swear it again until the end of time!"  
He then kissed her.  
  
I'm never gonna say goodbye (I'm never gonna say  
goodbye)  
cause I never wanna see you cry (I never wanna see you  
cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain   
and I swear it all over again and I (swear it all over  
again, and I)  
I'm never gonna treat you bad (I never wanna treat you  
bad)  
cause I never wanna see you sad (I never gonna see you  
sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain (oh no, oh no)  
and I swear it all over again   
all over again  
all over again  
  
They pulled away a moment just smiling at eachother.  
  
And I swear it all over again  
  
~The End~  



End file.
